


A toast

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Keith's Birthday 2018, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sheith69min, Theme: Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: Happy Birthday Keith!!Sheith69min     Theme: Drinking"It was his birthday. He had totally forgotten it.After all that had happened, he hadn't realized how time had passed quickly.Not that it was the first time he'd forgotten it anyway. He never cared about his birthday after his father died.The last passed together had spent the evening staring at the stars. He loved doing it with him and, often, he found himself doing it in the following years, alone. He remembered that day perfectly. He remembered to had fallen asleep in his arms while singing a lullaby. Another passion that his father managed to pass down to him."





	A toast

The dazzling light of the sun broke into Keith's room where he was resting, blinding him.

Still asleep, he turned to the other side of the bed, feeling something soft pinch his nose.

He opened his eyes in annoyance, twisting his nose to find himself in front of Kosmo, still asleep, next to him. He smiled at the sight, stroking it slowly so as not to wake him up.

Stretching, decided that it was time to get up.

When he passed from the other side of the room to get dressed, his gaze fell on the calendar, noting what day it was.

It was his birthday. He had totally forgotten it.

After all that had happened, he hadn't realized how time had passed quickly.

Not that it was the first time he'd forgotten it anyway. He never cared about his birthday after his father died.

The last passed together had spent the evening staring at the stars. He loved doing it with him and, often, he found himself doing it in the following years, alone. He remembered that day perfectly. He remembered to had fallen asleep in his arms while singing a lullaby. Another passion that his father managed to pass down to him.

Then he met Shiro and his birthday changed its meaning. For once in a long time that day didn't seem so bad but the weight of that crush, never confessed, hurt his chest distracting him all the time.

After the Kerberos mission Keith decided never to celebrate his birthday again and he never said anything to the paladins. Shiro had tried but, too distracted by what could be his true origins at the time, he rejected him too.

To change his mind was Krolia, his mother. By now it wasn't so strange to say it, in fact it was rather pleasant.

They had celebrated two in the past two years alone together.

Keith hadn't even mentioned it but Krolia told him that every year, even if they weren't together, he thought of him that day without ever forgetting it, and that she didn't want to waste that opportunity. That had made Keith happy.

Yet he felt something was missing that day.

He felt a sense of melancholy in his stomach but couldn't quite understand why.

He decided to ignore the annoyance and, once dressed, he left the room to find Krolia smiling waiting for him.

 

 

The day passed quickly among the good wishes of his friends and of people he had never seen before.

On that single day, Keith had received more wishes and gifts than he had received in his life. It was strange, he wasn't used to it and, embarrassed, he often found himself unsure of how to answer.

They had also organized a party, the paladins, and even Kolivan participated. His family, the strangest he had ever seen.

Keith smiled at the memory as he walked along the corridor stumbling a little.

Shiro hadn't showed up at the party.

Allura had explained to him that he was busy in a meeting, but this had failed to console him. The alcohol had succeeded a bit more.

That feeling in the stomach had increased with the captain's absence, or maybe it was just the alcohol's fault.

When Keith found himself at the door of his room, however, he stopped.

He didn't want to spend another birthday without Shiro. He wanted to see him.

Keith turned around and headed for the exit, retracing the long corridor.

As soon as he found himself outside, the icy night air struck him in the face making him shiver down his back, but when he saw him standing there while smiling, he felt his heart warm up.

As beautiful as ever, while the moon lit up to him, he held a bottle of champagne in one hand and two glasses in the other.

Keith spread the smile that had already formed on his lips, as soon as Shiro had entered his field of vision, and approached him.

<< I knew I could find you here. >> Keith said giving a quick look at the stars.

<< Good, because I was waiting for you. >>

Keith looked at him confused. << I thought you were working. >>

<< Yeah, but I would never be able to forgive myself if I hadn't been able to celebrate this day with you. >> He explained smiling as he handed him a glass.

Keith took it but couldn't look away from Shiro, who in the meantime poured the champagne in their respective glasses.

Keith's heart suddenly accelerated. He was happy to be able to spend the last moments of his birthday with Shiro, certainly now to having a stupid smile on his face.

<< To you. >> Shiro exclaimed once he put the bottle on the ground next to him and raised the glass up.

<< Original. >> Keith teased him, with a sly smile, after having made the glasses touch just enough to make the noise of the glass resonate.

He lowered his eyes, biting his lower lip pensive, not going unnoticed to Shiro, who asked him if there was something wrong.

<< Nothing, it's just that, you know after the mission Kerberos, it's a long time since I celebrate my birthday with you. >> He explained with his eyes bright and cheeks a little reddened. << Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to have spent the last two with my mother but it wasn't the same without you. >>

Shiro smiled at him, looking at him softly. He raised his face, gently lifting his chin with two fingers so as to look into his eyes. << I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. >>

<< Shiro. >> Keith called him like to make sure he was really there.

He could no longer hold back the tears that began to rub his face and threw himself into his arms, trying as best he could to hide his face on him.

Shiro said nothing, letting him vent, while stroking his hair slowly. They had grown since the last time he had done it.

When Keith broke away, still a few inches away from him, he looked at him with slightly flushed eyes and cheeks. Shiro couldn't tell if by the effort of crying or embarrassment. He shifted a lock Keith's hair behind his ear, stroking his cheek with his thumb as Keith let himself be lulled by that tender gesture, closing his eyes.

<< I'm sorry I couldn't buy you a present in time. >> Shiro apologized.

<< It doesn't matter. >>

“You are enough, you are my gift.”

Keith opened his eyes when he felt Shiro's thumb stop.

Shiro leaned over him, kissing him on his lips, feeling Keith's cheek warm up under his hand.

<< Happy birthday, Keith. >>

And for once it really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Keith!!!  
>  I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I liked to write it.  
>  I'm very happy to had be able to write something for his birthday.  
>  Let me know what you think!  
>  See you next time.
> 
>   
>  Where to find me:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq) [Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
